Don't Tell Me Cuz It Hurts
by SmOgLuVeR
Summary: This is my 1st fan-fic in HP. It's a dracohermione fan-fic and takes place in their 7th year. They are both Head Boy & Head Girl. And so yeah. I suck at summaries. Just read it. Please!


Don't Tell Me Cuz it Hurts

Hermione Granger walked to Platform 9 ¾ with a smile on her face. She had had the best summer. Her hair had finally calmed down, her skin had darkened, and she got her long –awaited curves. Even though her curves were kinda hidden by her Hogwarts cloak, they could still be seen. Hermione saw Ginny who also looked like she had a good summer. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's so good to see you! Sorry I couldn't go to the Burrow this year. I had to go to Switzerland with my parents. Some sort of dentist convention." "Oh it's okay. 'Mione you look great!" "Thanks!" Hermione replied sheepishly. "Hey Hermione" Hermione turned around to see one of her best friends, Ron. "Hey Ron! How are you?" "All right. I missed you this year" Ron said scanning Hermione. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron's roaming eyes. "You could check behind you" said an all too familiar voice. "Harry!" Hermione turned around expecting to see her jolly friend .But Harry wasn't looking so jolly. His hair was messed up more than usual, his clothes were in shambles, and he had purple bruises on his arms & his face. "Harry! Are you okay mate? You look a little roughed up." Ron exclaimed. "Long story. You don't wanna know." Hermione, Ginny and Ron looked at him bewildered. "I'll tell you guys later." Harry's voice sounded some what hoarse, maybe from yelling. But they decided that Harry had been through worse and really didn't wanna talk about it, so they let it be. "Well we better get a move on or we're gonna miss the train. Harry & Ron, we don't want a repeat of your 2nd year." Ginny said to break the silence that had fallen upon them. Harry & Ron both nodded in agreement. The four friends piled into the train happily.

Draco Malfoy had a shitty summer. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had wanted him to take Deatheater classes. He didn't even wanna be a Deatheater anyways. So why did he take the classes? He didn't. He told his father "no" then snapped out his wand, pointed it at his father, shouted "Avada Kedavra!", and then the great Lucius Malfoy dropped dead. Yeah right. No. He had to take those stupid classes that made no sense anyways. And only to make his daddy happy. One day he would make his father pay for all the pain & crap he did to his mother & him. But for now, he would listen and be a good boy. Well not too good. He walked on to the Hogwarts bound train. Well actually he ran because then he would have missed it. _"I wonder where the Golden Trio is" he thought._ Not to greet them but to tease them and make their life hell just as he had for many years. But he guessed it might be a tad different since he was Head Boy and all. "Mr. Malfoy, go collect Miss Granger for me." Draco heard Dumbledore say behind him. "Oh yeah. Sure" He had not known that Granger was Head Girl. _"Figures since she's goody-two-shoes" he thought. _He walked down the train corridors until he found the Golden Trio's cabin. He heard them laughing. _"Probably making fun of me again" he thought._ He slid open their door "Granger you're…" he started but was cut off by Ron. "Hermione doesn't need your crap this year. She had a great summer and was hoping to have a great year. So get the hell…" But Draco interrupted Ron before he could finish his sentence. "I was just going to say that Dumbledore needed to talk to her about her duties as Head Girl and other thing that will change this year. By the way congratulations." "Oh. But she still won't take your shit this year" Ron added. "Oh ok. Well see you guys later." Hermione said. Draco started walking off muttering something about "stupid Weasley" when Hermione piped up. "Wait for me!" she cried. Draco turned and froze. She was beautiful. Her hair was no longer a great ball of frizz but soft, chestnut curls. Her body wasn't a scrawny stick anymore; it had beautiful, sexy curves. _"About bloody time she got them…"he thought._ He mentally slapped himself for checking out a mudblood.

Hermione was having a fabulous time with her friends. They were talking their summer but then it turned into a heated Quidditch discussion. A total bore for Hermione and Ginny, who became engrossed into a topic Ginny loved, guys. Then the subject of their conversation, Draco Malfoy, slid the door open. "Granger you're…" he started but Ron opened his mouth. "Hermione doesn't need your crap this year. She had a great summer and was hoping to have a great year. So get the hell…" "I was just going to say that Dumbledore needed to talk to her about her duties as Head Girl and other thing that will change this year. By the way congratulations." Malfoy said. "Oh. But she still won't take your shit this year" Ron added. "Oh ok. Well see you guys later." I said. Malfoy rudely left without me. "Granger you're…" he started but was cut off by Ron. "Hermione doesn't need your crap this year. She had a great summer and was hoping to have a great year. So get the hell…" But Draco interrupted Ron before he could finish his sentence. "I was just going to say that Dumbledore needed to talk to her about her duties as Head Girl and other thing that will change this year. By the way congratulations." Malfoy said. "Oh. But she still won't take your shit this year" Ron added. "Oh ok. Well see you guys later." I said. Malfoy rudely left without me mumbling something about Ron. _"Figures" I thought._ "Wait for me!" I cried. He turned around flashing a sexy smile at me and staring into me. _"Whoa! Is Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, checking me out!" I thought._

I turned around leaving Granger with a confused look on her face. "Come on." I muttered. We walked in silence toward Dumbledore's compartment. "Ah. Welcome." Dumbledore said to us. "As you both know Mr. Malfoy is Head Boy and Miss Granger is Head Girl." We both nodded. "But what you don't know is that you will share a common room separate from your house common room. This is new rule that the past Head Boy and Head Girl thought was necessary. The whole staff agreed." Dumbledore said. Granger & I gaped at him. Was the old man going crazy? "Your password is unity. I expect civil behavior from the both of you. Good day." The crazy man finished. Being the gentleman I am, I walked Granger back to her cabin. I figured if I have to share a common room with her, I have to be nice. "Wow. This sucks." Hermione said. "I have to share a common room with you?" "Well at least we don't have to share rooms. That would be torture." I said in reply. "Tell me about." Hermione said glumly.

Author's note: Yay! I finally finished! Please R&R! Constructive criticism & complements are welcome! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
